


Falling Back

by allwaswell16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Autumn Drabble Challenge, Bus, Exes, M/M, POV Louis, Soul Bond, running late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwaswell16/pseuds/allwaswell16
Summary: Louis is late and runs into the last person he wants to see--his soulmate.Prompt: Fall Back





	Falling Back

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I wrote a fic about daylight saving time. lol. Somehow, it also ended up being about soulmates.

An hour late. 

Fuck, he really hates daylight saving time. He curses his past self for turning off the Set Automatically setting on his phone as he clambers aboard the bus. One seat is open.

“Nope.”

The bus rumbles forward before he can scurry back off of it.

He turns, forced to face the last person he wants to see. His ex. His soulmate. His Harry. 

Fucking hell.

He slumps into the seat. “Fucking soulbonds.”

“Hi, Lou. You’ll have to hear me out sometime, you know? I’ve got the universe on my side.”

“No.”

Harry grins. “See you soon, then.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it. And if you could reblog [this fic post for me](http://allwaswell16.tumblr.com/post/178348687566/falling-back-written-by-allwaswell16-for) that would be amazing! <3 <3


End file.
